


Phobos

by JenCforCarolina



Series: Soldier Keep On [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Exos, Gen, Titan Vanguard, Warlock Vanguard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCforCarolina/pseuds/JenCforCarolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My place is with her."<br/>Drabblefic set at the start of TTK. Auburn's angry side and Selene's much less angry side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phobos

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it on Tumblr here.](http://jencforcarolina.tumblr.com/post/131525068428/phobos)

“You sent her. Alone!?”

“Know your place Titan.” The Commander snapped back.

“My _place?_ ” Her voice rose another octave. Ikora shifted behind Selene, an enraged Titan was something to watch closely. “My place is in front of her, taking hits so she doesn’t die. That is my _place._ ”

“There was hardly a reason for that.”

“Phobos is a _known_ enemy stronghold. You found a signal that signified something even more dangerous was going on, and then you sent her to investigate.”

“She was in the system-“

“No! No excuses! She is my second and I need to be notified when she is given dangerous missions. Given any missions, at the very least a location.”

Selene finally exploded. “I’m not a child Auburn!”

“Yes!” She whirled. “You _are_ my child. That is what you are to me, and I refuse to allow anything bad to happen to you.” The Titan gripped her Warlock’s shoulders. “I watched the telemetry, I saw what happened. I almost lost you.” Her hands moved to the sides of Selene’s head, fingertips causing little spikes of pressure along the casing, far from dangerous but remarkable -surely- for a human. “I cannot lose you. I know you don’t want to be babysat but I don’t know what else to do at this point. You come home with scars now. I don’t want to see those scars on you I want them on me instead.”

Her hands fell to her sides, her tirade had exhausted her. Selene watched her look down, clench fists and brace for a rebuttal.

Yeah, once Selene would have picked a fight. Not today. Not in the face of the one person who loved her unconditionally.

Instead, she stepped forward and cautiously slipped her arms under Auburn’s. They couldn’t quite reach around her back armor, but the effect was there, the embrace was there.

Her mentor shivered in surprise, then sank into the hug. Her grip was strong and safe like the night she pulled Selene out of the Void. She emanated security.

“I just care-” She began.

“I know you idiot.” Selene snapped, holding her tighter, she was becoming acutely aware that they weren’t alone in the room. Cayde coughed- entirely unnecessarily- and flipped some pages nosily.

Auburn broke the embrace, relaxed her grip until she was just lightly holding Selene’s forearms, merely trying to keep her attention. “Just tell me where you are, that’s all I need.” She sent a dagger-glare at Zavala, the barest fraction long. It was impressive.

“I will. I will.” She drew her hands back. “I need to… check something out in the Cosmodrome.” Cayde shifted across the table but didn’t speak up. “Do you want to go together?”

“That’s okay, I don’t need to be there, I just-“

“I want you to come.” Selene interrupted.

Auburn’s face lit up. It was very subtle but it happened. Her eyes looked a bit lighter.

“Alright then. That’s a plan.”


End file.
